


Effervescent

by CiciPop



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciPop/pseuds/CiciPop
Summary: Klug receives a rude awakening.
Relationships: Amitie & Klug (Puyo Puyo), Amitie & Sig (Puyo Puyo), Klug & Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Effervescent

People spend 1/3 of their entire life sleeping. At least, ideally that’s the case. Whether or not you’re making an attempt to have a good night’s sleep doesn’t always have an effect on how well you actually DO sleep. Your alarm could be set wrong, you could fall out of bed, etc etc. But that’s not covering the worst case scenarios. Case in point…

“Acid Wash.”

Glass shatters as Klug is thrown straight out of bed, drenched in a deep blue liquid. He sputters as he shakily makes his way off his feet.  
“ _COUGH COUGH…_ What in… the blazes?!” The boy stumbles towards his nightstand, clenching his glasses. The moment he slides them on, he spots a familiar, apathetic face.

“S-SIG?! What’s the meaning of this?!”

“I needed to wake you up.” Sig states, in his usual monotone cadence. He slides a foot through the window, paying no mind to the broken glass scattered about the floor. The bug boy grabs hold of Klug’s wrist. “Come on.”

“W-what do you mean ‘Come on’?! I’m not even dressed!”

“Mmm.”

“At LEAST let me put on clean clothes, Sig!” He wriggles his hand out of Sig’s awfully firm grasp. 

“Mmmmm.” Sig holds the same, blank expression throughout all of it. Klug, in turn, stomps off to his dresser.

“And step outside, please? I can’t have you in here while I’m changing…” Immediately, Sig hops right back out the window.

* * *

Klug, now dressed in his staple purple vest and hat, steps out the front door to his house. “Okay, now WHAT is it you n-HEY!” 

“Come on.” Sig grabs hold of Klug’s wrist once more, dragging him along like a ragdoll. “I gotta show you something.” 

Klug, with the pitiful amount of body strength he possesses, struggles to grab his footing as Sig tugs him down the street. “SLOW DOWN! PL- _OUFH”_ He cries, faceplanting into the pavement. 

“Klug? Are you okay?” A cheery voice greets him as he’s face-to-face with the dirt. Two arms lift him up by the shoulders, setting him down on his feet. “Oof, lemme fix that for you…” His glasses are straightened out, allowing him to see none other than his good friend Amitie in front of him.

“S-Sig just… DRAGGED me out of my home! I don’t even know why yet!” He brushes off his vest, straightening his pocketwatch affixed to his neck.

“I need to show him something.” Sig says, not paying any mind to the numerous bruises painting his cohort. “You should come with.”

“Oh! Sure thing, Sig!” Amitie turns her head to Klug, pouting up a storm. “Just, maybe don’t drag Klug around like you were before?”

“Mmm.” A nod. 

“Great! Now wh-” Before Amitie can ask where they’re supposed to head, Sig darts down the street, no explanation. “...Oooookay, guess we’re going that way!” The lighthearted girl trots after the blue blur, motioning for her purple pal to follow.

“W-wait a minute! Slow down!” Klug scampers towards Amitie, trying to make pace as best he can.

* * *

Sig weaves and dodges through the copious amount of branches in his path, Amitie in close pursuit. “We’re close.” Sig seems to have lead the two into the forest, right by the creek. “Come on.” He’s already making his way downstream, under the assumption the other two can make decent pace.

Klug proceeds to smack the remaining branches out of his way, catching up to Amitie. “What could he even be leading us to in the middle of the forest? If this is just another bug, I swear.” Grumble grumble.

“Well, even if you’re not quite interested in it, Sig seems to be excited! Maybe he just wants to share that joy with you!” The blonde girl beams at Klug, transitioning from a brisk jog to a leisurely stroll. “That’s what friends do, y’know!”

“I… suppose.” Klug had been relatively silent about his interests around Sig. He just figured he didn’t care all too much, given his fairly rigid demeanor.

“Over here.” Sig waves his big, red hand out from the bushes, as the other two carefully make their way through. What lay in front of the crouching Sig was none other than…

“A snail?” Klug tilts his head, looking at the mollusk creeping along the tree Sig stares intensely at.

“Burgundy snail to be exact.” The blue boy sit near perfectly still, only turning his head around to face his friends. “They’re not common around here, especially not in the forest.” He gently places his finger along the tree, allowing the snail to climb on. “Usually they live in more humid places, and need loose soil to burrow for hibernation.” Sig brings the snail closer to his face, using his free hand to pick off a nearby leaf off a bush and hand it to the little critter.

“Oooooo…” Amitie stared intently at the snail munching on its freshly gifted meal. “That’s so neat, Sig!” Meanwhile, Klug didn’t seem nearly as enthralled.

“This is what you dragged us here for? A snail?” He crosses his arms, as Amitie gently nudges him in the shoulder.

“ _Remember what I said, Klug…”_ Amitie whispers. “ _It’s what he’s interested in, support him a little!”_ In response, Klug lets out a little sigh.

“Sig…” He slowly walks up to his blue bud. “While I sincerely do not appreciate you barging into my house and waking me up on a whim…” Arms crossed. “I find it nice how you can find joy in such… simple things.”

“I just think bugs are neat.” He says, placing the snail over on a nearby bush. “Even though snails technically aren’t bugs… I just think it’s cool to see them live out their own lives.”

“Mhm!” Amitie nods affirmatively. “I do too! I like how knowledgeable you are about this stuff! It’s neat to hear all these cool tidbits!”

“...Thanks.” Sig smirks a tiny bit, eyelids still lowered as usual. Seeing Sig happy like this sure is… something for Klug. He barely ever emotes like this.

“...Indeed. I’m glad you have something to devote yourself to, I suppose.” He gently places a hand on Sig’s shoulder. “Just, please. If you want to show me more bugs… I’d greatly appreciate it if you didn’t break my windows to do it.”

“Mmm.” 

No promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a short birthday gift I made for my friend! They really like Puyo Puyo and I thought it'd be nice to write 'em a fic about their favorite character Sig. Love ya, Dusty!


End file.
